Who Am I?
by Rikudou Kira
Summary: AU/Sakura kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah tragedi saat perjalanan wisata di Iwagakure. Namun ketika kembali, ia harus dirumitkan dengan berbagai masalah. Terutama Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumnya dan Karin yang selalu mengungkit sosoknya yang lain. Siapakah Karin di masalalunya? Dan apakah ingatannya akan kembali?/Siapa aku?/"Kimi Dare?"/"Anataga inakute sabishii"/
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Prolog**

Desclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

.

 **Who I Am?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated T+**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sakura Pov.**

 **Iwagakure, 20** **th** **June 2015**

Siapa aku? Dan dimana aku berada, mengapa aku tak bisa mengingat apapun? Ku arahkan pandangan ke sekitarku mencari apapun yang dapat kutemukan, tempat ini di penuhi oleh warna putih dan bau obat – obatan yang menyengat. Tunggu apa ini rumah sakit? Kutatap lengan kiriku dan disanalah aku menemukan sebuah infuse yang terpasang. Tirai di samping kiriku tiba – tiba terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang pria yang mungkin usianya beberapa tahun diatasku.

"Kau sudah sadar nak? Syukurlah Oka - san sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"Kata wanita tersebut sambil memelukku dengan erat. Hangat dan nyaman. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Dasar bocah nakal"Ujar pria dihadapanku ini, ia menyentil jidatku kemudian ia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. "Akhirnya kami menemukanmu juga" Apa maksudnya menemukanku? Apa aku menghilang? Dapat kulihat jika sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata, apakah ia menangis? Tapi menangisi apa? Kutatap mereka dengan seksama. Sungguh aku tak memahami situasi ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja nak? Apa ada yang sakit?"Wanita ini menatapku dengan khawatir, ia menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuhku. Aku masih manatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sama.

"K-au Oka -san?"Tanyaku dengan takut – takut.

"Iya sayang ini Oka – san"Jawabnya. "Dan ini Onii-sanmu Sasori, apa kau tak mengingat kami?"Tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku lemah, ku tundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak berani menatapnya, aku takut jika mereka kecewa dengan jawabanku tadi.

"Kau tak mengingat apapun?"Kali ini Sasori yang bertanya. Ku gelengkan kembali kepalaku. "Apa kau juga tak mengingat namamu?"Kal ini Aku hanya mengangguk menganggapi pertanyaannya. Melihat reaksiku yng seperti ini, wanita paruh baya itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dari pancaran matanya aku dapat menemukan kesedihan di dalamnya. Apa ini karenaku?

"Ma-afkan aku tapi sungguh aku tak mengingat apapun, bahkan namaku sendiri"Ku tundukan kepalaku kembali. Ku takut mereka marah dan membenciku, aku tak mengerti namun perasaan takut ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Namun aku terkejut ketika justru sebuah pelukanlah yang kurasakan.

"Tak apa sayang, tak perlu di paksa, perlahan – lahan pasti kau bisa mengingatnya"Kata wanita yang kini tengah memelukku, kulihat Sasori tersenyum kearahku dengan lembut, ku balas senyumannya. Ya,semua akan baik – baik saja.

* * *

Kini aku dan Sasori duduk berdampingan di ruang tunggu, kami menunggu Oka - san yang sedang menemui dokter. Aku mulai membiasakan diriku memanggil Mebuki – san dengan Oka – san dan memanggil Sasori dengan Onii – san.

"Saku, Onii - chan akan mencari minuman dulu ya?" Ia merangkul pundakku. "Kau mau minum apa?"Tanyanya padaku, aku menatap Sasori yang berada disampingku.

"Coklat panas mungkin"Ujarku dengan nada yang pelan. "Haha… jangan canggung begitu Imouto, Panggil aku Onii – chan, okay" Ia mengusap kepalaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya pergi mencari minuman untuk kami. Aku terdiam, mengamati sekelilingku. Aku berfikir sejenak benarkah aku anggota keluarga mereka? Hah~ kepalaku sakit memikirkannya.

Seorang gadis berpenampilan sexy datang menghampiriku, ia mengenakan tanktop warna putih dipadukan dengan blazer warna krem serta hotspant, ia mengenakan sneakers berwarna krem yang senada dengan blazernya, penampilan yang santai namun elegan. Rambut merah maroonnya terlihat mencolok dengan penampilannya saat ini.

"Ah, kemana saja kau eh? Menghilang dari sekolah begitu saja"Gadis ini mendudukan dirinya disampingku, memainkan beberapa helai rambut merah mudaku. Tapi kenapa aku merasakan takut? Siapa dia sebenarnya? "Ne, kenapa kau diam saja, hm… loser?"

Deg….

Kenapa denganku? Kenapa tiba – tiba dadaku terasa nyeri saat gadis ini mengatakan kata itu, apa aku mengenalnya? Tapi dimana? Dan kapan? "Ukh~"Aku merintih ketika kepalaku tiba – tiba merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Apa ini? Kenapa bayangan ini muncul di kepalaku? Apa ini aku? "Ano…kimi dare?" Aku menepis tangannya yang masih terus memainkan rambutku. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tak suka saat dia melakukan itu padaku. Aku merasa seperti mengenalnya sebelum ini.

"Kimi dare?"Katanya, ia mengulangi kata-kataku dengan nada sedikit mengejek, dapat kulihat mata merah dibalik kacamatanya itu menatapku dengan tatapan benci dan begitu menusuk. "Ne, apa kau lupa ingatan hah? Huh, jangan bercanda"Ia tersenyum sinis kearahku. "Baiklah aku akan membantumu mengingatnya"

"Akh~ sa-sakit, apa yang kau lakukan?"Apa –apaan ini? Mengapa ia menarik rambutku? Siapapun tolong aku…ku pejamkan mata menahan sakit di kepalaku. Hingga seseorang mendorong gadis disampingku ini dan membuatnya menghentikan jambakannya pada rambutku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku hah?"Teriak Sasori, ia menatap gadis itu dengan tajam, aku bahkan merasa takut dengan tatapannya itu. ini seperti bukan Sasori yang sebelumnya. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau melukai adikku?"Ia mencengkram tangan gadis itu dengan sangat kencang hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Aww.. bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?"Tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang sedikit kesal, hey… seharusnya aku yang kesal karena kau tiba – tiba menarik rambutku. Ia mengelus lengannya yang memerah karena cengkraman Sasori. Waw, sekuat itukah cengkraman Onii – chan.

"Kau tak apa Imouto?"Aku terkejut ketika Sasori bertanya padaku, ah.. sepertinya aku melamun. Aku hanya mengangguk, Sasori tersenyum melihat reaksiku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya, ternyata Sasori yang sebelumnya telah kembali. "Siapa dia? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Aku menggeleng "Aku tak tahu, dia datang dan tiba – tiba menarik rambutku"Aku menatap gadis itu takut, kemudian Sasori mengelus rambutku seakan mengatakan padaku untuk tetap tenang "Dan sekarang nona bisa kau jelaskan siapa kau ini?"Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah gadis itu, ah aku sempat lupa tentang keberadaannya karena sejak tadi dia terdiam.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya" Ia membalas perkataan Sasori dengan sengit "Siapa kau? Urusanku dengan gadis ini, bukan denganmu"Ujarnya sambil mendorong bahuku hingga aku terdorong kebelakang. Untung ada Sasori di sampingku. Sehingga aku tak sempat jatuh.

"Hey… hey… siapa aku? Aku Onii – san dari gadis ini, dan kaulah yang seharusnya tidak ikut campur"Aku menahan tangan Sasori yang hampir saja melayang kearah gadis itu. ku lihat gadis itu terdiam, mungkin ia baru menyadari jika aku memang bukan orang yang dia kenal.

"Bu-bukankah kau Senju Sakuya?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit terbata- bata. Sasori berdecih menatap gadis ini dengan tatapan yang sangat kesal. "Dia… Haruno Sakura, bukan Senju Sakuya"Aku menatap Sasori dengan pandangan bertanya - tanya. Jadi namaku Haruno Sakura? Dan siapa itu Senju Sakuya?

Gadis itu membeku, wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. Kupastikan jika ia pasti sangat malu sekali saat ini. "Ah… maafkan aku, aku kira dia temanku, sekali lagi maafkan aku"Ia berkali – kali membungkuk di depan kami. Sasori diam, ia tak menjawab hingga Oka – san datang mengembalikan suasana yang tadi sedikit tegang.

"Ada apa ini?"Tanya Oka – san pada Sasori. Ia menatapku, Sasori dan gadis itu bergantian. Sepertinya ibu bingung dengan keadaan ini. "Siapa ini apa dia temanmu Sakura?"

"Bukan, dia in – "Belum sempat Sasori menjawab gadis itu terlebih dahulu menyela. "Saya Karin,ah maafkan saya nyonya, saya salah orang saya kira Sakura teman saya yang sedang di rawat disini juga"Ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat – buat manis. Oh, mananya Karin Ia bersikap baik di depan Oka – san sagat berbedan ketika di depanku dan Sasori., gh, kenapa aku ingin muntah melihat tingkahnya yang berbeda dari yang tadi? Ku lihat Sasori yang sedang mengrenyitkan alisnya, Wah sepertinya Sasori sama denganku.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi nyonya, Sakura" Karin membungkukan badan lalu meninggalkan kami. Aku menatapnya terus hingga Karin menghilang di ujung lorong. Aku tersentak ketika seseorang menepuk bahuku."Sudah jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kita pulang. Urusan dengan dokter sudah selesai kan Oka –san?"

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang. Otou – san pasti sudah menunggu" Oka – san menarikku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan hati yang sedikit was – was ketika mendengar kata Otou – san. Apakah Otou – sanku orang yang mengerikan?

* * *

"Ha ha ha…"Aku terus tertawa menanggapi cerita Otou –sanku. Ku usap air mata yang berada di sudut mataku, perutku bahkan sampai sakit karena saking banyaknya tertawa. Ternyata firasatku salah, Otou –san bukan orang yang mengerikan, tapi justru sangat menyenangkan.

"Dan kau tau Sakura, Sasori menangis seperti bayi berusia 3 tahun hanya karena kue coklatnya di berikan padamu sedikit padahal saat itu usianya 6 tahun dan kau 2 tahun"Aku kembali tertawa, ya kami sedang berkumpul di ruang santai. Otou –san menceritakan cerita masa kecilku dan Sasori..Otou –san sudah mengetahui jika aku mengalami amnesia, sehingga sejak aku sampai tak henti – hentinya Otou –san menceritakan masa kecilku dan Sasori. Ku lihat Sasori sedikit merengut ketika membahas kisah masa kecilnya itu

"Cukup Otou – san itu memalukan"

"Apanya yang memalukan? Tingkahmu yang sekarang bahkan tak ada bedanya"Ujar Oka – san yang datang membawa beberapa cangkir teh dan camilan. "Oka – san" Sasori menatap Oka – san dengan kesal. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Jika kau memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau akan semakin terlihat seperti bocah, lihat saja wajahmu yang seperti bayi"Ujar Otou – san mengejek tingkh Sasori yang kekanakan itu. Tapi kalau dilihat – lihat benar juga perkataan Otou –san, wajah Sasori benar – benar baby face. Aku sampai bingung sebenarnya yang adik itu aku atau Sasori sih?

Aku tersentak ketika Oka –san memberikanku cookies. Apa aku melamun lagi? Astaga kenapa sejak tadi aku terkejut terus? Bahkan Sasori pun sampai menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh."Apa kau sakit Saku? Sejak tadi kau melamun terus"

"Tidak Onii – chan, aku hanya sedikit lelah"Ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sungguh aku tidak apa – apa, jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti ingin menelanku Onii – chan"Kuhela nafas kesal, aku tak nyaman dengan tatapan intimidasi Sasori, itu membuatku terlihat seperti pencuri yang ketahuan.

"Memang aku ingin menelanmu"Ujarnya dengan santai kemudian memakan cookiesnya yang tadi sempat terhenti karena memperhatikanku. Aku memanyunkan bibir, mendengar leluconnya yang benar – benar tidak lucu itu. Bukkk.. Oka – san memukul punggung belakang Sasori. "Kau ini, adikmu sedang sakit"

"Ini juga sakit Oka – san"Sasori mengaduh sambil mengelus punggungnya, aku terkekeh melihatnya kesakitan, dan ku julurkan lidah mengejeknya ketika ia menatapku dengan mata tajamnya.

"Sekarang kau istirahat ya? Besok kau harus masuk sekolah, tentang keadaanmu yang amnesia akan Otou – san bicarakan dengan sensei – mu besok"Kata Otou –san yang tengah menikmati tehnya. Sekolah? Entah ketika mendengar kata sekolah hatiku terasa sakit, jantungku berdebar kencang, rasa takutku muncul, rasanya aku begitu membenci semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan sekolah. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ne, sekolah, Memangnya ada apa sayang?"Tanya Oka –san sambil mengelus rambutku. Ku tatap mereka lekat – lekat, ingin aku bertanya tentang sekolahku itu tapi aku sedikit ragu. Namun akhirnya aku menanyakannya juga. "Apa disekolahku aku memiliki teman? Dan apa semuanya baik padaku?"

Dapat kulihat mereka bingung dengan pertanyaan yang kulontarkan. Hah~ seharusnya aku tak menanyakan ini. "Tentu saja kau punya teman, bahkan sahabat namanya Ino, kau tenang saja semuanya baik padamu, Onii – chan yang akan mengentarmu kesekolah besok pagi"

"Hm… kuharap begitu"

Kini aku berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang megah dan luas, bangunan yang ku takutkan sejak semalam. Sasori hanya mengantarkanku hingga halaman depan, aku terdiam menatap bangunan di depanku ini, ku tatap tulisan itu dengan seksama. "Tokyo Internasional School, ini sekolahku?"Tanyaku entah pada siapa. Aku menggerutu tak jelas, seharusnya tadi kuterima tawaran Sasori untuk menemaniku hingga kelas.

Aku terus mondar – mandir sambil menggigit kuku jariku, aku ragu untuk masuk. Tempat ini terasa begitu asing bagiku. Tuhan aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku pulang saja? Tidak… tidak kalau aku pulang Oka –san akan bertanya panjang lebar. Tapi kalau aku masuk sama saja membuatku terjebak di kandang singa. Apa aku kabur saja? Tapi kemana? Aku bahkan tak tahu daerah sini.

"Arggg.. aku harus bagaimana?"Tanpa sadar aku berteriak dan membuat semua murid yang memasuki sekolah menatapku dengan aneh. Aku membalas tatapan mereka dengan cengiran.

"Sakura"Aku menoleh, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang memanggilku. Aku mengrenyitkan kening menatapnya yang kini tengah berlari kearahku. Ia menerjangku dengan pelukan, hampir saja aku terjatuh karena pelukan mautnya ini. "Syukurlah kau baik – baik saja, aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Ano… kimi dare?"Gadis ini langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatapku bingung. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan memelukku lagi. Dan sekarang akulah yang bingung dengan tingkah gadis ini.

"Tenang aku akan membantumu mengingat semuanya"Ujarnya sambil menarikku untuk berjalan bersamanya. "Ayo kita ke kelas dan memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada mereka"

"Kau tahu jika aku amnesia?"Tanyaku dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Sasori –nii memberitahuku"Oh ternyata Onii -chan yang sudah memberitahunya. Apa mungkin dia Ino yang Onii –chan maksud? Belum sempat aku bertanya ia sudah terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Yamanaka Ino, sahabatmu sejak kecil, kau harus mengingatnya baik –baik Ok?"Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, sepertinya aku akan merasa nyaman disekolah ini.

"Apa kita sekelas?"Tanyaku yang kini tengah digandeng oleh Ino. Wah,sepertinya aku dan Ino cukup dikenal di sekolah, karena sepanjang jalan menuju kelas tak henti – hentinya murid –murid disepanjang koridor menyapa kami berdua.

"Kau tahu, kau itu merupakan Idol di sini Saku, tapi tetap saja kau masih kalah dari pria itu"Ujar Ino dengan kesal. Tunggu dulu pria itu? siapa yang dimaksud? Apa ia temanku? Atau rivalku? Lebih baik ku tanyakan saja. daripada aku pusing –pusing memikirkannya.

"Pria itu? sia –"Tiba – tiba tubuhku ditarik oleh seseorang, ia mencengkram lenganku dengan kencang membuatku meringis menahan sakit. Ku tatap pria tampan yang mencengkramku ini, mata Onyxnya menatapku dalam. Entah mengapa aku dapat melihat kerinduan didalamnya. Siapa dia?

"Hey, lepaskan Sakura"Ino mencoba melepaskanku dari cengkraman pria yang tidak ku ketahui ini. Hingga seseorang mencegahnya dan menarik tangannya, ia berusaha memberontak tapi kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan pria itu. Ku tatap kembali pria dihadapanku ini, Kuakui dia sangat mempesona, Rahangnya yang tegas, tubuh yang atletis dan wajah yang rupawan. Mungkinkah ia pria yang Ino maksud? Pantas saja jika ia menjadi idola, aku bahkan terpeso - aduh apa –apaan otakku ini, harusnya aku tidak memikirkan hal –hal aneh seperti itu.

"Maaf, kau siapa ya?"Akhirnya pertanyaan iu lolos juga dari mulutku, aku diam menunggu reaksinya. Sejujurnya aku sedikit takut ditatap seperti ini oleh Onyx kelam pria ini. Tapi kualihkan semua rasa takutku "Apa aku mengenalmu?"Aku masih menatapnya dengan bingung dan ragu, tapi mengapa pria ini tetap diam? Apa dia tak bisa berbicara?

"Anataga inakute sabishii (aku merindukanmu)"Aku membeku, apa yang pria ini lakukan? Dia menciumku. Menciumku tepat dibibir dan parahnya ini adalah tempat umum, koridor sekolah. aku tak bergerak sama sekali, sungguh ini mengejutkan. Bahkan teriakan –teriakan disekitarku tak kuhiraukan sama sekali. Dan dapat kulihat ekspresi Ino saat ini ia membekap mulutnya. sepertinya ia sama terkejutnya denganku. Namun mengapa pria ini begitu menikmatinya, ia bahkan memejamkan mata tak memperdulikanku yang malu di tatap oleh puluhan mata. Ya Tuhan aku berharap Sasori –nii menelanku saat ini juga.

Tobe Continued

Sunday, 1st June 2015


	2. Chapter 2 : Beginning

**Chapter 1 : Beginning**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

* * *

Desclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

.

Warn : OOC, Typo, K- Drama Version, etc.

.

.

 **Who Am I?**

 **.**

 **.**

By : Rikudou Yuki

.

.

Terispirasi Drama Korea School 2015

.

.

 **Rated T+**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tokyo International School, 22th June 2015**

Riuh terdengar disegala penjuru. Meski matahari baru terbit beberapa jam yang lalu, sekolah dengan dua gedung utama ini sudah ramai oleh aktifitas siswa. Seorang gadis termangu di bangkunya menatap langit pagi yang cerah. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, wajah yang memerah dan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menyadari jika bangku disebelahnya kini telah di duduki seseorang. Ino menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan curiga, ia mengrenyitkan keningnya. Gadis bermata Aquamarine tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Sakura sekali pun.

"Astaga ada apa denganku? Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya kan?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sakura menepuk –nepuk pipinya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalar diwajahnya. "Apa dia juga menyukaiku? Ah~ mana mungkin, jangan gila Sakura" Kali ini Ino semakin bingung dengan sahabatnya ini, tadi menepuk – nepuk pipi dan sekarang justru menggeleng –gelengkan kepala. Apa sahabatnya ini kerasukan? "Tidak…tidak lupakan Sakura, lupakan... mana mungkin dia menyukaimu, dia itu tampan dan kau jelek"

"Ya, kau memang jelek forehead, apalagi dengan tingkah anehmu dipagi hari membuat jidatmu yang sudah lebar itu semakin lebar saja"Ujar Ino yang tak tahan lagi menahan kekesalannya karena mendengar ocehan aneh sahabat merah jambunya itu. Sakura tersentak, ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Ino disampingnya.

"He he.. Ino, kapan kau datang?"Tanyanya dengan cengiran yang menurut Ino terlihat sangat aneh.

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu, saat kau mengoceh tak jelas"

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya"Ia mengelus dagunya seolah sedang berfikir.

Ctak..

Ino menyentil jidat Sakura, dan membuat sang pemilik jidat meringis, Sakura mengrucutkan bibirnya dan mengelus jidatnya yang terasa perih.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi, eh?"

"Bukan apa –apa, aku hanya memikirkan –"Wajahnya kembali memerah memikirkan kejadian tempo hari. Ino menyerigai melihat reaksi Sakura, kini ia mengerti apa yang membuat gadis merah muda ini terus tersenyum dan mengoceh tak jelas pagi ini.

"Oh, ternyata Sasuke yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini"

"Bukan, bukan.. maksudku… ano.. ah bagaimana ya" Ia mengacak rambut merah mudanya, sehingga membuat rambut itu menjadi berantakan. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Ne, tampaknya sahabatku ini sedang jatuh cinta, eh?" Ino mencubit pipinya dengan sangat kencang.

"Aww… sakit" Sakura mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah "Bukan begitu Ino, aku tidak menyukainya" Jelasnya dengan malu –malu.

"Sudahlah,mengaku saja… dan ku beritahu satu hal padamu, Sasuke itu merupakan rivalmu"Ino menghentikan pejelasannya sejenak, ia mengambil novelnya yang berada didalam tas "Dan kau tak pernah akur dengannya, dia sosok pria yang menyebalkan, angkuh dan sok berkuasa, karena kau Amnesia makanya kau tak mengingatnya"Ujar Ino dengan menggebu – gebu.

"Tapi mengapa dia menciumku kemarin?" Gumannya, ia menutup mulutnya menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan. Ino mengulum senyum jahilnya dan membuat Sakura semakin dibuat memerah karena malu.

"Cih, jelas –jelas kau memikirkan Uchiha itu, masih saja tak mau mengaku"Ucapnya pura – pura kesal. Ia ingin melihat reaksi sahabatnya sekali lagi. Benar –benar sahabat yang jahil.

"Bukan begitu, ano.. aku hanya… ah bagaimana menjelaskannya"Teriaknya frustasi. "Okay, aku mengaku… aku memikirkan pria itu sejak kejadian kemarin" Sakura memalingkan wajah kearah lain, ia tak ingin Ino melihat wajahnya. Karena saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Ino tertawa lepas, ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. "Ternyata kau benar –benar sedang jatuh cinta"Ia mencolek lengan Sakura mencoba untuk menggoda gadis merah muda itu lagi. Sakura manatap ino dengan kesal, ia mendengus kasar kesal karena sudah dipermainkan oleh sahabat pirangnya ini. "Berhenti menggodaku pig"

Deg…

Tawa Ino terhenti mendengar panggilan itu, panggilan yang biasa dipakai oleh sahabat merah mudanya ini. "Kau memanggilku pig?"Ino menatap Sakura serius, ia memegang bahu Sakura dengan erat.

"Ia, memang kenapa?"Tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya. Ia mengrejapkan mata berkali –kali.

"Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya?"Tanya Ino lagi. Sakura menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Ia menatap Ino dengan bingung, "Lalu kau tahu dari mana nama panggilan itu?"

"Sasori –nii yang memberitahuku, lagi pula kau memang terlihat gendut"Ujarnya dengan santai, Ino kesal dengan ucapan Sakura yang terakhir. Keningnya berkedut mendengar kata gendut. Ia akui jika tubuhnya memang berisi tapi tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori gendut.

Buk…

Sebuah novel mendarat mulus di jidat lebar milik Haruno Sakura. Membuat sang pemilik jidat melototi sang pelaku dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau ingin membunuhku Ino?"

"Hey, mana mungkin novel yang tebalnya 2 cm membuatmu terbunuh" Ujarnya sambil memutar mata bosan melihat tingkah Sakura yang menyebalkan sejak tadi. "Tapi setidaknya novel ini berguna membuat jidatmu tambah lebar forehead" Ino menyerigai sambil menunjukan novelnya dengan wajah mengejek.

"Ck, sialan kau Ino"

Teng… teng… teng…

Bel berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba. Koridor yang sebelumnya sepi kini dipenuhi murid – murid yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di kantin, lapangan, atau sekedar mengobrol di koridor. Ada juga yang hanya berdiam dikelas, Ino menatap malas guru yang menerangkan rumus – rumus kalkulus di depan. Pelajaran ini sungguh membuatnya mengantuk.

"Yuhi –Sensei" Panggil salah seorang murid laki –laki dengan tato segitiga di pipinya, sang guru menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Ya, ada apa Inuzuka –san? Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Bukan sensei tapi jam pelajaran sudah selesai 5 menit yang lalu" Gumamnya dengan malas. Inuzuka Kiba nama pria itu, Ia menguap lebar dan merenggangkan badan. Menatap sensei –nya dengan bertopang dagu. "Aku lapar sensei" Keluhnya.

"Hah~" Kurenai Yuhi menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah pelajaran kita akhiri, sampai bertemu minggu depan" Yuhi –sensei mengakhiri pembelajaran dan segera meninggalkan kelas. Ia menatap sejenak muridnya yang menyebalkan itu, Kiba membalasnya dengan cengirannya. "Arigato Sensei" Teriak seluruh murid bersamaan.

"Hey, Shikamaru ayo ke kantin, aku lapar" Ujar Kiba mengusap –usap perutnya, memperlihatkn pada Shikamaru jika saat ini ia sedang kelaparan. "Tidak, aku malas harus mengantri"

"Ayolah, aku yang traktir bagaimana?"Kiba mencoba merayu Shikamaru dengan menarik –narik lengan bajunya. "Hentikan menarik bajuku, kau benar -benar seperti bocah"

"Makanya turuti kemauanku"

"Baiklah, dasar merepotkan" Gerutunya.

Saat beberapa murid akan meninggalkan kelas Ino berdiri menghalangi jalan, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Semua menatap Ino dengan berbagai pandangan, sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk karena sahabatnya ini.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian"Ujarnya.

"Nanti sajalah Ino, aku sudah lapar" Kata Kiba dengan wajah memelas.

"Shut up, and listen to me" Sentak Ino dengan wajah seriusnya. Membuat semuanya terdiam. "Kalian tahukan saat perjalanan sekolah di Iwagakure Sakura menghilang?"

"Ya, menghilang membuat kami bingung dan kembali pun membuat kami semakin bingung" Ujar salah seorang murid berbadan gembul. Sakura menunduk mendengarnya.

"Gomennasai" Gumamnya dengan wajah menyesal, Ino yang menyadarinya pun segera merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. Sakura memandangnya heran, Ino menatapnya dalam seolah mengatakan padanya jika semua kan baik – bak saja.

"Hm.. benar sekali Chouji, hey Sakura jangan – jangan kau kabur saat itu ya?" Tanya Kiba yang sepertinya telah melupakan rasa laparnya."Atau kau pulang duluan, setelah bertengkar dengan Ino?" Tanyanya lagi. Sakura merasa terpojok. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, bagaimana mau menjawab mengingat pun tak mampu. Tunggu dulu, bertengkar dengan Ino? Benarkah itu? Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya –tanya. Ino mengerti tatapan itu. ia menghela nafas sejenak "Akan kujelaskan nanti" Bisiknya

"Ne, kalian berdua… diamlah atau kalian akan mati" Ujar Ino dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kiba dan Chouji meneguk ludah mereka dengan susah payah, siapa yang berani mengganggu gadis pembuat onar di Tokyo Internasional School ini.

"Baiklah kami akan diam" Ujar mereka dengan lemas.

"Ino lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" Hyuuga Neji mencoba untuk mengembalikan suasana kelas seperti semula. Pantas saja ia dijadikan ketua kelas, mungkin karena sikap dewasanya -lah yang membuatnya terpilih menjadi ketua kelas di kelas XI 2-3 ini. memang dikelas mereka hanya Neji dan Shikamaru yang selalu bisa bersikap tenang.

"Sankyuu Neji" Kata Ino dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Saat perjalanan sekolah Sakura benar – benar menghilang dan dia mengalami Amnesia saat ini, maka dari itu aku ingin meminta kalian membantunya mengingat semua" Ino menatap semua temannya penuh harap.

"Wah, benarkah itu Sakura? Kau lupa ingatan?" Tanya Kiba dengan pandangan takjub. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, ia merasa kikuk dengan suasana saat ini.

"Uso. jangan – jangan itu hanya akal –akalanmu saja" Ujar salah seorang murid putri berambut pirang. Wajahnya memang terlihat sedikit angkuh.

"Apa maksudmu Shion?" Tanya Ino dengan kesal.

"Dia menghilang saat perjalanan wisata tanpa alasan dan membuat kami semua panik dan bingung, mungkin karena itu kau mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan berpura –pura amnesia" Shion tersenyum meremehkan, Ino geram dengan tingkah anak itu. kalau saja Sakura tak mencegahnya mungkin sudah terjadi perkelahian di kelas ini.

"Kurasa tidak seperti itu, apa kalian tak mengingat kejadian kemarin?" Shikamaru menyela pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

Semua terdiam, mereka terpaku dengan apa yang di sajikan oleh sapasang manusia yang berbeda gender itu. Sang pria terlihat begitu menikmati ciuman itu, lain dengan gadis yang menjadi korban ciuman sang pria. Sakura membeku di tempatnya, matanya terbelalak dengan sempurna, wajahnya merah padam entah karena malu atau marah. Bibir itu saling berpagutan, tanpa memperdulikan sekitar mereka. Bahkan Sasuke sama sang tokoh pria sama sekali tak peduli jika ia kini tengah menjadi tontonan seluruh murid Tokyo International School.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku Sasuke" Teriak Ino yang telah sadar dari terkejutannya. Ino mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sai, namun Sai justru mempererat cengkramannya itu. "Hey bodoh, lepaskan aku"

"Kau salah telah mengataiku bodoh nona" Sai menyerigai "Kau bahkan tak bisa melepaskan cengkraman orang yang kau katai bodoh" Sai meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Ino, menghirup dalam –dalam bau parfum khas milik gadis bermata aquamarine ini. "Bau lilac, aku menyukainya" Ujar Sai vulgar, membuat wajah Ino sedikit memanas. Namun ia segera mengendalikan dirinya, Ino tahu jika ia sekarang tengah di permainkan oleh musuhnya ini. bagaimanapun caranya ia harus lepas dari pria gila ini.

Dug…

"Akh" Sai merintih ketika tulang keringnya terasa ngilu, cengkramannya pada Ino terlepas karena tendangan maut dari gadis pirang itu. "Kuso" Gerutunya kesal.

"Rasakan itu brengsek" Ino segera berlari manuju Sakura dan Sasuke berada. Ia menatap kesal Sasuke yang tak melepaskan ciumannya sejak 15 menit yang lalu, padahal saat ini Sakura tengah memberontak karena kehabisan nafas. "Benar –benar tipe pria penggila wanita" Ino segera mendorong Sasuke menjauh, ciuman itu terlepas. Sakura segera menarik nafas sedalam – dalamnya. Matanya terlihat sayu, wajahnya benar –benar memerah.

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya sialan, lihat saja nanti" Wajah Ino kini merah padam karena marah, sedangkan Sasuke tetap stay cool. Pria itu mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari, gerakannya begitu sensual hingga membuat hampir seluruh gadis yang menatapnya dibuat pingsan. Ia menyerigai manatap Sakura yang tengah lemas, Sakura menundukan wajahnya dalam ketika merasakan tatapan Sasuke. Ia tak berani menatap pria itu.

"Sasuke –kun apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak salah seorang fans girl Sasuke, gadis berambut Pink tua itu menatap kesal Sakura. "Hey kau, bukannya kau seharusnya menghilang" Tayuya mendorong bahu Sakura hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Benar juga seharusnya diakan menghilang" Seluruh murid disekitarnya saling berbisik. Tayuya menyerigai mendengarnya.

"Kau harusnya tak usah kembali, bitch" Teriaknya lagi, Sakura hanya mampu menundukan kepala. Melihat reaksi Sakura yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke heran, tentu saja dia heran Sakura bukanlah gadis yang akan tinggal diam ketika diperlakukan seperti itu. apalagi ia merupakan musuh Sakura, seharusnya gadis itu marah dan menghajarnya ketika ia menciumnya. Apalagi Sakura merupakan atlet Karate sabuk hitam.

'Ada yang aneh' pikir Sasuke curiga. Sepertinya pria ini mulai memperhatikan musuh cantiknya itu.

Ino mencegah Tayuya yang ingin mendorong Sakura lagi, Ia mencengkram tangan kanan gadis itu dengan kuat. "Lepaskan" Tayuya berusaha memberontak. Namun Ino tak selemah itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari sahabatku" Ino menatap tajam Tayuya, kemudian ia mendorongnya sama seperti yang gadis itu lakukan pada Sakura. Tayuya merasa tak terima dengan apa yang Ino lakukan, ia mencoba untuk menampar Ino namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Sasuke" Ucap Tayuya yang terkejut, wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari tangannya dipegang oleh pria itu. Sasuke menatap Tayuya dengan mata Onyxnya, tatapan tajam itu begitu menusuk. Membuat senyum Tayuya memudar dan tergantikan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Hentikan, jangan pernah kau ganggu Sakura lagi, dia gadisku" Ucapnya dengan wajah stoic khasnya. Semua murid yang menyaksikan heboh dengan pengakuan Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam diam, sedangkan Ino hanya mengrenyitkan alisnya. "Pria ini pasti sakit" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kyaaa… Sasuke –kun"

"Tidakkk kau hanya milikku Sasuke –kun"

Itulah teriakan –teriakan frustasi para fans Sasuke, suasana koridor sekolah menjadi riuh kembali. Sai menyerigai melihat pengakuan sahabatnya itu, ia tahu ini hanya salah satu permainan pria itu. lain dengan sahabat pirangnya yang kini tengah menganga dengan tidak elitnya. "Hey Sai, sepertinya Sasuke terbentur sesuatu" Gumam Naruto heran sepertinya ia telah sadar dari keterkejutannya, sedangkan Sai hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

Sakura merasa tak nyaman ketika merasakan tatapan – tatapan tajam dari beberapa pasang mata disekitarnya. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar ejekan –ejekan dari fans Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti dengan situasi ini, ia bingung, takut. Ia seperti pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, merasa dibenci, dicaci, di tatap remeh. Kepalanya terasa sakit saat memikirkan hal itu semua. Hingga semuanya teras berkunang –kunang, dan yang terakhir ia hanya dapat mendengar teriakan Ino yang memanggil namanya, kemudian semuanya seketika menjadi gelap.

 **Flasback End…**

* * *

"Sakura sangat membenci Sasuke, jika di benar – benar hanya berpura –pura amnesia pasti dia akan sangat marah saat Sasuke menciumnya" Jelas Shikamaru lagi.

"Benar juga" Gumam semua murid setelah perkataan Shikamaru, Ino menyerigai melihat tingkah Shino yang gugup.

"Nah bagaimana menurutmu Shion?" Ucap Ino dengan nada sinisnya.

"Mmm… itukan hanya pendapatku saja" Shion tak berani menatap Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu jika Shion sebenarnya hanya khawatir dengannya tapi pengakuan itu dilakukan dengan berbeda. Ia khawatir pada dirinya yang amnesia ini.

"Sudahlah Ino" Sakura berusaha menenangkan Ino yang kesal.

"Dasar kau, minta maaf pada Sakura" Kata Saara pada Shion. Gadis berambut merah itu merupakan teman dekat Shion.

"Gomen ne Sakura" Ucapnya dengan menyesal.

"Hm.. Daijoubu Shion" Sakura tersenyum tulus, dan Shion pun membalas senyuman itu. Ino menghela nafas berat, beginilah kelas mereka. Bertengkar namun pada akhirnya berbaikan kembali.

"Ne Sakura, ngomong – ngomong kemarin mengapa kau pingsan?" Tanya Kiba, Sakura menatap Kiba dan seluruh teman – temannya. Mereka semua tengah bersantai di tempat duduk masing – masing. Sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan waktu istirahat dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura.

"Hah~" Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Entah, saat itu aku merasa takut dan sakit kejadian dimana aku merasa pernah mengalami di maki, dibenci, dan dihina berputar dikepalaku" Terangnya dengan wajah sendu, sedangkan Ino dan yang lain hanya menantap Sakura dengan bingung "Kemudian kepalaku terasa sakit dan semuanya menggelap" Sakura mengangkat tangannya seola disekitarnya menjadi gelap seketika.

"Tunggu, kapan kau mengalami hal seperti itu?" Tanya Ino heran. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Mereka semua terdiam memikirkan penjelasan Sakura.

Malam ini begitu cerah banyak bintang – bintang bertaburan di langit yang setia menemani sang bulan. Sasori tengah duduk di taman belakang rumahnya memandang langit malam yang terlihat begitu indah. Secangkir kopi menemaninya dalam kesunyian. Sakura menendap –endap dari belakang, ia terkekeh karena sang kakak tak mengadari kehadirannnya dibelakang. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke depan hingga… "Huah"

"Kyaaa..." Sakura menjerit ketika tiba –tiba saja Sasori berbalik dengan wajah yang dibuat menyeramkan. Sakura terkejut hingga jatuh, ia mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena jatuh terlebih dahulu. "Ish, Onii –chan kau mengagetiku"

"Heh bocah, kau pikir Onii –chanmu tidak tahu jika kau berniat mengageti, eh?" Sasori menyentil jidat Sakura, ia tersenyum meremehkan melihat tingkah sang adik yang mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Sakura mengelus jidatnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa senang sekali menyentil jidatku sih?" Gerutunya karena kesal.

"Itu karena jidatmu yang lebar" Kata Sasori dengan santai, ia melanjutkan meminum kopinya.

"Onii –chan" Sakura memindah posisi duduknya menghadap Sasori "Kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika kau memiliki teman bernama Uchiha Itachi kan?" Tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Ya, ada apa kau menanyakan Itachi?" Tanya Sasori heran.

"Apa Itachi –nii memiliki adik bernama Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Uhuk" Sasori tersedak mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu "Apa ingatanmu sudah kembali Imouto?" Sasori memegang bahu Sakura, ia menatapnya penuh harap. Namun seketika itu pula wajahnya kembali kecewa ketika mendapat gelengan kepala dari sang adik.

"Gomen ne, Onii –chan" Sakura menundukan wajah, ia tak berani menatap Sasori yang menujukan wajah kecewa, Ia mencengkram rok jinsnya erat.

"Hey, jangan menunjukan wajah begitu" Sasori mengangkat dagu Sakura. "Ha ha… Imouto kau terlihat semakin jelek" Kata Sasori sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terus tertawa. Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu aneh dengan matanya yang berkaca –kaca menahan tangis.

"Onii –chan jahat" Ujarnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Haha,gomen.. gomen" Ia menghentikan tawanya. "Aku tak masalah jika ingatanmu sudah kembali, atau kau masih amnesia. Bagaimanapun kau tetap Imoutoku" Ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi sang adik.

"Arigato Onii –chan" Sakura memeluk Sasori dengan sangat erat.

"Ngomong – ngomong untuk apa kau bertanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Etto… menurut Onii –chan, Sasuke itu orang yang seperti apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Sasori menyerigai melihat reaksi yang Sakura berikan. "Ternyata Imoutoku sudah besar eh" Ujarnya sambil merangkul pundak sang adik.

"Bukan begitu Onii –chan, aku hanya ingin tahu saja" Sakura panik, wajahnya yang semakin memerah itu membuat Sasori terkikik geli.

"Kalau kau menyukainya pun tak masalah, berarti aku dan Itachi akan jadi saudara" Sakua semakin kesal dengan Sasori yang menggodanya. Ia mencubit pinggang sang kakak, hingga membuat Sasori menjerit kesakitan.

"Eum… menurut Onii –chan Sasuke anak yang baik, ia lelaki yang tampan meski Onii –chan lebih tampan"Ujarnya dengan nada percaya diri. Sakura memutar matanya bosan. "Ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya, Tapi Onii –chan tak akan membiarkannya semudah itu mendapatkan Imoutoku yang cantik ini"

"He he" Sakura hanya terkekeh geli dengan sikap sang kakak. Ia menatap dalam Sasori, entah mengapa ia sangat bahagia mendapatkan kehangatan keluarga ini. Ia merasa begitu nyaman, perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi secara tiba – tiba. Perasaan yang mengatakan jika sebelum ini ia tak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Sasori, tanpa ia sadari airmata turun membasahi pipinya. Ia pun segera memeluk Sasori erat, enggan ntuk melepaskan kehangatan ini, kehangatan memiliki seorang kakak. Ia tak perduli jika T –shirt biru dongker milik Sasori basah karena airmatanya.

"Ne, kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Sasori dengan Khawatir. Sakura menggeleng, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Aku menyayangimu Onii -chan, sangat"

"Ha ha, aku kira kenapa. Aku lebih menyayangimu" Sasori membalas pelukan Sakura. "Jika ada yang menyakitimu, katakan padaku. Onii –chan akan dengan senang hati menghajarnya" Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Arigato, Doumo Arigato. Karena kau sudah menjadi kakakku" Sasori mengrenyit bingung mendengar perkataan Sakura, namun ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

.

.

* * *

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Ino. Kini Sakura dan Ino tengah berjalan menuju kantin.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membeli minuman saja" Ujar Sakura. Ino menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan heran. "Kau tidak lapar?" Tanyanya lagi, Sakura menggelengkn kepalanya. Kemudian ia menatap Ino dengan senyum mengembang. Namun bagi Ino senyum itu sangat mengerikan, ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin gendut sepertimu pig, haha" Ujarnya mengejek Ino, ia menjulurkan lidah dan segera berlari menjauhi bahaya. Ino mengepalkan tangannya. "Jangan mengataiku gendut Forehead" Teriaknya keras hingga beberapa murid yang berada disampingnya menutup telinga mereka. Mencoba menyelamatkan telinga masing –masing dari ketulian.

"Ha ha.. kau itu gendut pig, akui saja" Teriak Sakura yang sudah lumayan jauh dari Ino. Ino semakin kesal, keningnya berkedut "Grrr… sialan, kemari kau Sakura" Ino berlari menyusul Sakura dengan kekesalan yang memuncak. Semua murid yang berjalan menghindari Ino, mereka tak ingin menjadi sasaran kekesalan dari salah satu Idola yang ditakuti di TIS ini.

Sakura terus berlari mundur tanpa menyadari jika dibelakangnya ada seseorang. "Kau lamban pig, makanya kurangi berat badanmu itu" Ejeknya lagi. Sepertinya Sakura telah menemukan kesenangan baru yaitu membuat kesal sahabat pirangnya itu.

Bruk…

Sakura menabrak seseorang dengan sangat keras hingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan posisi duduk. "Aduh pantatku" Rintihnya.

"Hey pink, apa kau tidak punya mata" Kata Tayuya dengan sinis.

Ino yang melihat Sakura terjatuh segera membantunya berdiri, Sakura membersihkan roknya yang terkena debu. Kemudian menatap sosok yang menjadi korban tabraknya. "Sasuke" Gumamnya ketika meliha sosok pria tinggi berparas tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Daijobu desuka?" Tanya Ino khawatir, Sakura mengangguk.

"Gomenasai Sasuke, aku tidak sengaja" Sakura menundukan badan meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Gomen katamu, lihat apa yang kau perbuat pada seragam Sasuke" Tayuya tak terima dengan permintaan maaf Sakura, Ino yang melihatnya menjadi kesal, ingin rasanya ia menarik rambut gadis menyebalkan dihadapannya saat ini juga. Sakura menatap Tayuya yang tengah mengapit lengan Sasuke. Ada perasaan kesal saat melihatnya, namun Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia menatap wajah stoic Sasuke, kemudian beralih pada seragam pria itu. ia terkejut karena seragam milik Sasuke terkena noda berwarna hitam. Ternyata saat ia menabrak pria itu tengah membawa segelas cup coffe.

"Hey pink, kenapa kau diam saja" Kata Tayuya yang semakin kesal.

"Ne baka, kau mengatai sahabatku pink, kau pikir rambutmu berwarna apa eh?" Ujar Ino tak kalah sinis dengan Tayuya. Sai yang mendengar perkataan Ino pun menyerigai, ia menyukai cara gadis itu melawan. 'Dia benar –benar menarik' pikirnya. Tayuya semakin kesal, wajahnya kini terlihat merah padam.

"Wow, wow lihat tandukmu semakin keluar nona" Ejek Ino dengan senyum meremehkan. "Ino hentikan itu" Lerai Sakura, ia berusaha menenangkan sahabat pirangnya itu. "Gomen ne Sasuke, Doumo Gomen" Ujarny lagi. Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, ia tertawa lepas hingga membuat Tayuya semakin marah.

Sebenarnya dibalik wajah stoicnya, Sasuke menyimpan segala pertanyaan dibenaknya. Ia yakin jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sakura, sehingga membuat sikapnya berbeda 180 derajat.

"Ini urusanku, Tayuya" Ujar Sasuke dengan santai, ia melepaskan lengan Tayuya dari lengannya. "Sasuke –kun" Tayuya memerah dibuatnya, ia merasa jika Sasuke peduli terhadapnya. Kepedaan eh?

Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura, hingga beberapa cm di depan gadis itu. Pria itu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang manis seperti madu. Gadis bermaga Haruno itu mengerjap berkali-kali dan hanya terus menatapnya. Sasuke juga hanya terus menatap tanpa berkedip dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Kau menyebalkan nona" Katanya dengan wajah angkuh. Ino mengrenyitkan kening bingung. "Ne Sasuke, kau menyukai Sakura ya?" Tanyanya dengan polos. Tayuya terkejut dengan perkataan Ino.

"Hey nona pirang, mana mungkin Sasuke –kun menyukai gadis seperti Sakura" Katanya meremehkan.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, penyihir. Diamlah mulutmu benar –benar berisik" Ejek Ino dengan wajah datar. Ia tak menatap Tayuya sama sekali.

"Kuso"

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Menatap mata emerald milik Sakura dalam, ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak ketika menatap mata itu. Sakura memundurkan badannya mencoba memberi jarak antaranya dan Sasuke. Jantungnya saat ini berdebar sangat kencang. Sakura seperti terjebak saat melihat mata kelam milik Sasuke. Seperti ada sebuah lorong panjang yang tak berujung.

"Hey, jawab aku baka" Ino menghentikan aksi saling tatap antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke kembali pada kesadarannya, ia menyerigai. Sungguh seringai yang sangat sexy. Mungkin jika para fansgirlnya melihat mereka akan pingsan saat itu juga. "Aku menyukaimu eh?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Ia kembali berdiri dengan stay cool, tangan kanan ia masukan ke kantung celananya. Ia menatap Sakura dan Ino angkuh. "Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis menyebalkan ini" Ujarnya santai. Deg… jantung Sakura berdenyut nyeri, rasa sesak menghinggapi relung hatinya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Lalu mengapa kau menciumnya kemarin?" Tanya Ino kesal. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria ini.

"Hanya permainan" Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tayuya menyerigai, Sai dan Naruto hanya sekedar menyaksikan. Sedangkan Ino tengah menahan amarahnya agar tidak memuncak.

"Asal kau tahu, kau hanya salah satu mainanku"

Deg…

Sakura terdiam, pandangannya kosong. Rasanya sakit sekali, lebih sakit dari saat ia di caci maki. Saat itu juga ia merasa jika langit jatuh menimpa dirinya.

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih karena mau menunggu, mohon komentar dan sarannya ya :)

 **Saturday, 4th July 2015**

 **.**

Tobe Continued


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet Him

**Who Am I?**

By : Rikudou Yuki

Terispirasi Drama Korea School 2015

 **Rated T+**

 **Chapter 2 : Meet Him**

 **Tokyo, 5** **th** **June 2015**

Riuh canda tawa memenuhi lapangan Tokyo International School, semua murid berkumpul dengan kelompok kelas mereka masing – masing. Mobil –mobil mewah memasuki pelantaran sekolah dengan silih bergantian, Tokyo Internasional School memang terkenal dengan anak – anak murid yang termasuk kedalam ketegori 'Welfare Group' atau 'New Money'. Orang tua mereka merupakan seorang pengusaha, anggota pemerintahan, bahkan pengacara.

Ah, namun ada juga dari mereka yang merupakan orang biasa saja, mereka juga berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa hanya dengan mengandalkan otak mereka yang encer. Sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah maroon memasuki pelantaran sekolah. Semua murid yang berjalan memenuhi gerbang segera menyingkir memberikan jalan. Para murid perempuan berjejer menatap mobil tersebut, menantikan sosok yang berada dalam mobil segera keluar.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda keluar dari sisi kanan mobil, penampilannya yang modis dan sexy membuat para pria tak berkedip menatapnya. Kemeja sekolah yang tak di masukan dipadukan dengan blazer abu –abunya, rok 17cm diatas lutut memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih, sepatu wedges sneakers berwarna biru navy setinggi 7cm terpasang sempurna di kakinya dan tak lupa kacamata hitam yang menutupi kedua bola mata emeraldnya.

"Wah.. Lihatlah, Sakura memang selalu mengagumkan" Ujar salah seorang murid pria dengan decakan kagumnya. Sakura tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, ia berjalan dengan pasti membelah kerumunan orang –orang yang memenuhi jalannya. "Sakura" Panggil seorang pria berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan Sakura, teriakan murid perempuan terdengar ketika pria tampan itu menampakan wajahnya. Sakura berdecak kesal, ia membalikkan arah menatap pria itu dengan malas. "Nani?"

"Kau melupakan sepatumu" Ia menunjukan sepatu berwarna jingga milik Sakura, kemudian ia berjalan menuju Sakura. Setiap langkahnya memberikan efek dan decak kagum para murid perempuan, Sakura memutar matanya bosan, ia sudah terlalu biasa melihat tingkah aneh dan menyebalkan pria itu. "Hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu, Sasori" Katanya sambil merebut paksa sepatu miliknya dari tangan Sasori. "Aku Onii –sanmu, panggil aku Sasori –nii gadis nakal" Pria itu kesal dan menyentil jidat lebar milik Sakura. "Aish" Sakura merengut kesal sambil mengelus jidatnya. "Sudah sana, pulang saja kau"Usirnya

"Baiklah… Onii –chan pulang ne, selamat menikmati perjalanan sekolahmu" Sasori mengecup jidat sang adik, membuat sang empu memerah karena malu. Inilah yang tak Sakura sukai dari sang kakak, pria itu selalu memperlakukannya seperti bocah 5 tahun. "Mana kecupan untukku" Ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk pipinya kearah Sakura, gadis itu menatap kesal sekitarnya. Seluruh murid menatapnya sambil berbisik. Kekesalannya memuncak, lebih baik ia pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ia semakin bertambah malu dengan tingkah sang kakak. "Imouto, kau mau kemana?" Teriaknya memanggil sang adik. Sedangkan sang adik terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sang kakak di belakang.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

Desclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : OOC, Typo, K- Drama Version, etc.

.

.

Kamar itu terlihat begitu sunyi, dengan dinding yang di dominasi warna biru dongker dan hitam membuat nuansa di dalam kamar tersebut semakin suram. Sasuke kini duduk di sofa yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Pria berparas tampan itu kini tengah memainkan sebuah gitar dengan petikan – petikan nada yang mengalun lembut. Headphone terpasang sempurna pada kedua telinganya. Namun ketika kau memperhatikan raut wajahnya, akan melihat tatapan matanya yang terlihat kosong, mata itu tak terfokus sama sekali pada gitar yang sedang dimainkan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria ini, namun saat ini perasaan dan pikirannya tak menyatu sama sekali.

 _"Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis menyebalkan ini"_

Mata itu… mengapa terlihat begitu terluka?

 _"Hanya permainan"_

Mengapa aku terluka melihat raut wajah itu?

" _Asal kau tahu, kau hanya salah satu mainanku"_

Hati ini, terasa sakit, ketika melihatmu meneteskan air mata…

Zinggg…

Senar gitar itu terputus hingga memberikan bunyi yang begitu nyaring. "Akh" Sasuke menatap jarinya yang terluka akibat tergores senar gitar yang putus itu. darah menetes menimbulkan noda pada sofa. Ia melepas headphone dan membantingnya ke sisi sofa yang kosong, di sandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Ia menutup mata dengan tangan kanannya, bayangan gadis merah muda yang meneteskan air mata berputar di otaknya. Hatinya kembali berdenyut ketika mengingat mata itu, emerald yang biasanya menatapnya penuh semangat dan kekesalan terganti dengan emerald yang penuh kesedihan dan keredupan.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan itu, setelah menghilangnya Sakura saat perjalanan wisata membuat gadis itu berubah 180 derajat. Otak jeniusnya mengatakan jika gadis itu bukanlah Sakura yang ia kenal. Meski ia tak pernah bersahabat dengan gadis bermata emerald itu di setiap kali bertatap muka. Tapi ia cukup mengenali tabiat Sakura, gadis itu akan senang hati menghajarnya jika ia membuat Sakura marah. Gadis yang sudah menjadi saingannya sejak masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia? Aku seperti tak mengenal sosoknya yang sekarang" Ucapnya dengan pandangan yang menerawang ke langit –langit kamar. "Mengapa aku jadi memikirkan gadis bar –bar itu, Kuso" Ia mengacak –acak rambut biru dongkernya. Mencoba menghilangkan bayangan wajah sedih Sakura. Wajah datarnya kini tergantikan dengan berbagai emosi.

"Wah sepertinya Outou-touku sedang memikirkan gadisnya" Ujar Itachi dengan senyum jahil yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Apalagi di tambah dengan adanya garis pipi yang membuatnya terlihat dewasa. Tak salah jika kedua kakak beradik ini digandrungi oleh wanita –wanita cantik dan seksi. Sasuke tersentak dengan kedatangan Itachi, wajahnya kembali datar. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk, Itachi?" Ujarnya dengan kesal.

"Hey, aku ini aniki -mu panggil aku Itachi – nii" Itachi memasang wajah seriusnya, namun bagi Sasuke wajah itu terlihat konyol, ia berdecih dan memalingkan wajahnya. Itachi terkekeh melihat reaksi sang adik, ia duduk di samping pria berambut biru dongker itu. Ia mengalunkan tangannya pada pundak Sasuke, namun Sasuke segera menyingkirkannya. Pria itu sangat tidak menyukai skinsip atau sentuhan badan.

"Mau apa kau kekamarku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah Stoicnya, namun mata Onyx itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, ia kesal melihat Itachi memainkan I –pod miliknya. Itachi sama sekali tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang sedang kesal disampingnya. "Tentunya menjenguk adikku apa salah?" Itachi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari I –pod.

"Salah besar, karena kau mengganggu ketenanganku"

Itachi mengangkat bahu acuh."Ne, kenapa musikmu terdengar kacau semua? Tak seperti biasanya" Ujar Itachi ketika mendengarkan musik yang dibuat oleh sang adik. Sasuke memang pecinta musik namun bukan berarti ia bercita – cita menjadi seorang pemusik.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tebak Itachi, Sasuke memalingkan wajah ketika tebakan sang kakak tepat mengenainya. Itachi mengerigai melihatnya, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menggoda sang adik tapi justru mendapat reaksi yang tak terduga dari Sasuke.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Itachi dengan begitu antusias.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ujar Sasuke yang berpura – pura tak tahu.

"Gadis yang membuatmu kacau seperti ini, siapa dia?" Tanyanya Itachi lagi, ia tahu jika Sasuke hanya berpura –pura tak tahu. "Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa dia cantik?"

"Cih, jangan sok tahu kau itachi" Elaknya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Ha ha, baiklah… sepertinya kau memang sedang tidak bisa di ganggu, sebaiknya aku pergi" Ujar itachi berpura –pura kesal. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar sang adik hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Aniki" Sesuai dengan prediksinya, Sasuke pasti akan memanggilnya 'Aniki' ketika ia mengalami sebuah masalah rumit. Ia tersenyum miring ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang kusut. Walau bagaimanapun Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, adik kecilnya yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Hm?" Sahut Itachi dengan sebuah gumaman, ia berpura –pura acuh.

"Aniki, kau tahu Sakura Haruno kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang lirih namun Itachi masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Sakura Haruno, hm?" Itachi mengelus dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri yang menopang tangan kanannya. Ia mengingat – ingat nama yang tak asing baginya 'Haruno… Haruno' keningnya berkerut mencoba mengingat nama marga gadis yang Sasuke sebutkan tadi. "Ah… bukankah dia adik Sasori?" Pria yang 5 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke itu menepuk kedua tangannya ketika berhasil mengingat siapa 'Sakura Haruno itu'.

"Baka" Cibir Sasuke meremehkan sang kakak yang memiliki ingatan yang payah, namun setelah itu ia menyesali perkataannya.

"Dasar bocah nakal, mengatai anikimu seperti itu" Itachi menarik telinga Sasuke hingga menimbulkan rona kemerahan. "Cih" Sasuke berdecih sambil mengelus telinganya yang terasa panas. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan tajam, namun Itachi sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. "Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang Imoutonya bocah merah itu?" Pria itu menatap curiga kearah Sasuke."Nani?" Ujarnya dengan wajah stoicnya, Sasuke tak nyaman dengan tatapan yang Itachi berikan padanya.

"Aha… aku baru ingat, bukankah dia satu sekolah denganmu?" Itachi kembali duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Dan yang aku dengar sih dia menghilang saat perjalanan sekolah menuju Iwagakure" Suaranya sedikit tertahan karena mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. "Seingatku Sasori pernah mengatakan kalau adiknya ditemukan dengan kondisi tubuh yang memar dan dokter mengatakan jika Sakura mengalami amnesia"

"Amnesia?" Gumannya "Pantas saja saat aku menciumnya dia sama sekali tak marah padaku" Ujarnya dengan nada yang lirih, namun Itachi masih dapat mendengarnya dan membuatnya tersedak makanan yang belum sempat ia telan. "Uhuk.. a-pa? kau menciumnya" Katanya dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Hn"

"Kau gila Sasuke?"Itachi melempar toples yang ia pegang, pria berambut biru dongker panjang itu mencengkram bahu sang adik. "Jika Sasori tau, dia akan membunuhmu bodoh" Lanjutnya. Hey jangan anggap ini serius, itu hanya gurauan konyol dari Itachi.

"Cih, dia tidak akan berani" Ujarnya seteah berhasil melepaskan cengkraman maut dari sang kakak.

"Dasar bodoh" Ia menyentil jidat Sasuke, itu kebiasaannya jika sedang menghadapi sifat keras kepala Outouto –nya. "Sasori memang konyol"

"Ya sepertimu" Kata Sasuke mengejek, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Itachi menatap kesal Sasuke, Ia mengambil remote yang berada di sisi meja, kemudian menekan tombol 'power' untuk menyalakan televisi di kamar pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. toples yang tadi sempat ia lempar diambil kembali. "Kau ini selalu membuatku kesal" Ujarnya sambil mengunyah beberapa makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Pria merah itu memang konyol, tapi jika menyangkut soal Imoutonya. Jangan harap kau akan selamat"

"Cih,sister complex" Respon Sasuke.

.

.

Malam ini terlihat begitu kelam, langit terlihat sepi tanpa bintang –bintang yang bertaburan, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Sakura termenung memandangi suasana diluar melalui balkon rumahnya, pandangannya kosong seakan pikirannya penuh dengan berbagi macam masalah. ia memeluk kedua kaki yang di tekuknya diatas kursi, kepala ia sandarkan pada lututnya. Mata emeraldnya terlihat berkaca – kaca, setetes air mata membasahi pipi ranumnya.

" _Asal kau tahu, kau hanya salah satu mainanku"_ Perkataan pria itu terngiang di benaknya. Perasaan sakit menggrogoti hatinya, entah mengapa ia seperti merasa pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini. Namun, mengapa ini terasa lebih menyakitkan?

"Hey, sedang apa kau disini Imouto –chan, disini sangat dingin" Suara sang kakak menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah Karena airmata, senyum mengembang ketika melihat Sasori menatapnya sambil bersandar pada pintu.

"Onii –chan ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Sasori dengan khawatir, ia mendudukan diri di samping sang adik.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala "Aku hanya kedingingan" bohongnya. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat sang kakak tau akan masalahnya.

"Dasar, ayo kita masuk nanti kau bisa sakit jika terus disini" Omelnya, ia mencoba menarik Sakura untuk masuk.

"Tidak mau, aku masih ingin disini Sasori –nii" Sakura terus melawan sang kakak, ia mencoba untuk tetap bertahan di tempatnya saat ini.

"Dasar kepala batu, akan kuambilkan selimut dan coklat panas" Sasori menatap sang adik dengan bertolak pinggang. Adiknya memang keras kepala dan sangat susah diatur, tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap menyayangi bocah itu. Sasori masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambilkan selimut dan coklat panas untuk Sakura.

"Hm" Sakura mengangguk. "Sangkyu Onii –chan" Teriaknya ketika Sasori sudah memasuki rumah.

Drtt… drrt…

Ponselnya bergetar karena panggilan yang masuk, ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja di depan kursinya. Ia pandangi layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan Yamanaka Ino. 'Ada apa Ino memanggilku?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Halo"

 _"Forehead, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik –baik saja kan?"_ Terdengar suara Ino yang sepertinya merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Aku baik –baik saja Ino" Jawabnya. Sakura tersenyum miris, ia berbohong karena sesungguhnya hatinya sedang tidak baik.

 _"Kau bohong, aku tahu kau sakit hati dengan bocah Uchiha itu"_

"Sudahlah Ino, lupakan" Ujarnya dengan lemas, "Aku tak ingin memikirkan pria itu" Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

 _"Kau juga sih bodoh, mau –maunya dicium pria menyebalkan itu"_ Teriaknya dengan suara yang keras. Hingga membuat sakura menetup sebelah telinganya yang terasa hampir tuli karena suara cempreng milik Ino. "Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli, pig?" Gerutunya dengan kesal.

 _"He he sorry dear, aku terlalu kesal dengan pria itu"_ Ino terdiam sesaat. _"Sakura, bagaimana kalau besok malam kita jalan?"_ Tanyanya.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

 _"Kau akan tau besok, anggap saja ini sabagai refresing, bagaimana?"_

Sakura terdiam, ia menimbang –nimbang. Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk. Lagipula setelah ia mengalami amnesia ia belum pernah keluar rumah sekali pun."Mmm.. call" Jawabnya.

 _"Yeay, Ok dear.. besok malam ku jemput jam 7"_

"Hm" Sakura meletakkan ponselnya kembali setelah obrolan terputus. Ia memandng langit yang mulai meneteskan rintik –rintik air hujan.

"Siapa yang menelfonmu?" Tanya Sasori yang sudah berada disampingnya. Sakura tersentak kaget karena tak menyadari keadiran Sasori.

"Kau mengagetkanku Sasori –nii" Katanya sambil mengelus dadanya untuk menenagkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang karena terkejut.

"Makanya jangan suka melamun" Sasori menyentil dahi Sakura, gadis itu mengelus dahinya dan megrucutkan bibir karena kesal. Sasori memberikan secangkir coklat panas pada Sakura, kemudian meletakkan cangkir yang lain diatas meja. Ia mlebarkan selimut dan menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan selimut itu.

"Arigato" Sakura meniup coklat panas yang masih mengepul, kemudian meminumnya secara perlahan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Ujar Sasori setelah meletakkan cangkir coklatnya setelah ia minum. Ia menatap sang adik yang sedang memainkan cangkirnya.

"Ino, dia mengajakku jalan besok malam" Katanya. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya, kemudian memeluk lengan Sasori manja. "Bolehkan aku main?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Sasori dengan tatapan tegas.

"Ino belum memberitahuku" Jawabnya. "Bolehkan Onii –chan? Kali ini saja ya?" Ia memberikan puppy eyes pada Sasori.

Pria itu menghela nafas, beginilah jika Sakura sudah merengek maka ia tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi kecuali menurutu permintaannya. "Baiklah, tapi tidak boleh lewat dari jam 10 malam" Katanya.

"Hai, wakkarimasita… Sangkyu Onii –chan, aku menyayangimu" Ia mengecup pipi Sasori, kemudian menyandarkan kealanya pada bahu sang kakak. Sasori tersenyum maklum, ia mengelus lembut kepala merah muda sang adik. Walaupun Sakura amnesia, namun tingkah manjanya, keceriaannya tetap sama seperti Sakuranya yang dulu. "Hm… aku lebih menyayangimu" Katanya dengan lembut, namun ia kembali terdiam. Sisi hatinya mengatakan jika gadis yang berada di sampingnya bukanlah Sakuranya. Ia menggelengkan kepala, sepertinya pikirannya saat ini sedikit kacau.

"Daijobu ka Onii –chan?" Tanya Sakura dengan khawatir, ia menyentuh kening pria itu. Tapi suhu tubuh Sasori baik –baik saja, namun mengapa ada yang aneh dengan kakaknya ini.

"Daijobu, aku hanya memikirkan adikku yang manja ini" Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut sang adik. Sakura mengrucutkan bibir, detik kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasori. Mungkin suatu hari nanti kebenaran akan terungkap dengan seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura bangun dengan keadaan yang sedikit lebih baik. Ia menatap jam disisi ranjangnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Ia mengrenyit bingung mengapa ia bangun sangat pagi? Padahal hari ini libur, sepertinya jam ini sudah di set setiap pagi, ah atau mungkin ia terbiasa lari pagi setiap hari minggu. Sakura bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin memang lebih baik ia jogging pagi ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya, ia mengeringkan wajahnya yang masih sedikit basah. Kemudian gadis bermarga Haruno itu segera mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan baju training berwarna biru miliknya. Sakura duduk di meja rias dan mengikat tinggi rambut pink miliknya.

"Yap, selesai" Katanya dengan senyum manis yang tercetak di bibir manisnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ah, sebelum itu Sakura tak lupa mengambil ponsel dan juga headphone yang tergeletak di meja belajar.

"Pagi Okaa –san" Sapanya pada sang ibu ketika melihatnya sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Wah, putriku bangun pagi sekali" Ujar sang Ibu dengan ceria ketika mendapati sang putri tengah menuruni anak tangga.

"Tentu Okaa –san" Ia mencomot roti panggang dan memakannya. "Apa Onii –chan belum bangun?" Tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Hari minggu, tentu saja kakakmu itu masih terlelap di kasur kesayangannya itu" Gurau Mebuki, ia meletakkan sepiring telur di hadapan Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengajaknya jogging, ku bangunkan dia ya Okaa –san" Sakura menghabiskan rotinya kemudian meneguk gelas susunya hingga setengah. Kemudian gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya berjalan menuju kamar sang kakak.

"Kau akan kesulitan membangunkan Sasori nak" Teriak sang ibu. Sakura tersenyum dari atas tangga, gadis itu memberikan acungan jempol pada Mebuki, ia memberikan tanda jika semua akan beres. Sakura berdiri d depan pintu Sasori.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Onii –chan bangun" Teriak Sakura dari luar kamar, awalnya ia merasa senang hati namun hingga bermenit –menit sosok sang kakak tak muncul juga membuatnya kesal. Ia menekan handle pintu dan pintu terbuka. Jidatnya berkedut. "Tidak dikunci?" Sakura menghentakkan sebelah kakinya karena kesal. Ia memasuki kamar Sasori dengan mengendap endap.

Sakura mendekati Sasori yang masih meringkuk di balik selimut tebalnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 06.25 sebentar lagi matahari akan segera terbit. Ia harus segera membangunkan sang kakak secepatnya.

"Onii –chan ayo bangun, kita jogging pagi ini" Katanya sambil mengguncang tubuh pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Aku masih mengantuk Imouto" Gumamnya tak jelas.

"Cepat bangun sekarang juga" Teriak Sakura dengan kesal. "Kau harus menemaniku jogging pagi ini" Ia berkacak pinggang mentap sang kakak merahnya yang semakin meringkuk di dalam selimut. "Bangun Onii –chan" Guncangnya semakin kencang pada tubuh Sasori.

"Hm.. hm.. kau jogginglah sendiri" Katanya sambil membelakangi tubuh Sakura.

"Sasori –nii aku kan amnesia, bagaimana mungkin aku hafal daerah Tokyo" Rengeknya. Ia tahu jika ia sudah merengek seperti ini maka Sasori tak akan bisa menolak permintaannya.

"Ha'i, aku bangun" Sasori bangun dengan wajah yang sangat kusut, rambut merahnya terlihat berantakan. Ia menguap sangat lebar, menandakan jika ia masih sangat mengantuk. Ia bangun dengan malas, pria bermarga Haruno tersebut mengrenyit heran melihat sang adik yang terkekik geli seperti itu. Sasori menatap dirinya sendiri, rambut acak –acakan, kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek miliknya. Ya ampun ia lupa.

"Kau tunggu diluar saja ya" Sasori mendorong punggung Sakura menuju ke pintu. Sakura memegangi perutnya ang terasa sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras. "Jangan lama – lama Onii –chan" Ujarnya setelah dapat mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melepas Headphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya, ia dan Sasori berhenti di bawah pohon sakura yang lebat yang berada di sisi taman kota. Peluh membahasi tubuh kedua manusia yang berbeda gender itu. Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di taman kota, ia meneguk botol air minum yang ia bawa.

"Payah, baru segini saja sudah berhenti" Guraunya pada sang adik. Sakura mengrucutkan bibir kesal dengan ejekan sang kakak.

"Biarin, aku kan lelah" Ia menjulurkan lidah mengejek kakak merahnya. Sasori pun duduk di samping sang adik, kemudian pria itu merebut botol air mineral yang di pegang Sakura. Sakura menggrutu kesal."Itu minumku."

"Berbagi sedikit dengan Onii –chan" Ujarnya sambil mempertahankan botol yang ada di tangannya dari Sakura. Terjadilah aksi saling berebut diantara kakak beradik tersebut.

"Oy, Sasori" Sapa Itachi pada Sasori yang tengah memperebutkan botol air mineral dengan Sakura. Sasori menengok ke sumber suara, ia melepaskan botol yang di perebutkannya tadi.

"Oh, Itachi.. tumben kau jogging? Ah, ada Sasuke juga ternyata" Deg… Sakura terdiam, botol yang di pegangnya terjatuh. Sasori menatap Sakura khawatir, Ia mendekati Sakura dan memegang bahunya.

"Kenapa? apa kau sakit?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, ia mencoba tersenyum pada Sasori meski senyumnya terlihat aneh. "Aku pulang duluan ya Onii –chan" Kataya dengan sedikit terbata –bata.

"Hey, kau kan tak hafal daerah Tokyo, nanti saja lagi pula ada Itachi dan Sasuke disini" Ujarnya.

"Hai, Sakura –chan" Sapa Itachi. Sakura tersenyum pada Itachi, kemudian pandangannya bergulir kearah Sasuke, pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

" _Asal kau tahu, kau hanya salah satu mainanku"_ Perkataan pria itu kembali terngiang di benaknya, hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Sakura melepaskan lengan Sasori di pundaknya, ia harus segera pergi gadis merah muda ini tak tahan jika harus berhadapan dengan pria ini terlalu lama.

"Aku pulang lewat jalan yang tadi saja" Ucapnya dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Tapi Imouto" Cegah Sasori.

"Aku akan baik –baik saja Onii –chan" Katanya berusaha menenangkan ke khawatiran sang kakak.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa –apa hubungi aku" Sakura mengangguk, ia berjalan melewati kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu dengan wajah tertunduk, ia tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Itachi heran. Sasori mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Tanpa Sasori dan Itachi sadari Sasuke menatap kepergian gadis berambut merah muda tersebut dengan perasaan yang bergejolak.

.

.

Malam ini langit terlihat cerah, bintang – bintang bertaburan menghiasi. Sakura dan Ino kini berdiri di depan sebuah Club bernama 'Amattsu'. Penampilan Ino saat ini sangat sexy. Sahabat pirangnya ini mengenakan tanktop dengan jaket levis tanpa lengan dan hotspant, serta sepatu wedges sneaker 7cm berwarna , make up yang digunakan Ino pun lumayan tebal namun tetap terlihat natural dan dewasa. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengenakan dress pandek berwarna pink dan sepatu flat coklatnya. Dibahu kirinya tersampir sebuah tas kecil yang warnanya senada dengan sepatu yang ia gunakan saat ini.

"Ino, kau yakin mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan ragu.

"Tentu dear, kau tau tempat ini ada seorang DJ yang sangat tampan" Ino menerawang membayangkan wajah sang DJ membuat Sakura menggeleng kepala heran dengan tingkah gadis pirang itu. "Ayo kita masuk, aku jamin kamu pasti akan menyukai DJ itu juga"

"Siapa nama DJ itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Namanya DJ Rei" Ino menarik Sakura memasuki Club. Suara bising dan memekakkan telinga memenuhi ruangan. Ino membawa Sakura di lantai dance, gadis merah muda itu merasakan suasana yang asing.

"Ino, ini berisik sekali" Ucapnya dengan teriak.

"Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa, ayo dong kita dance Sakura, yuhuu~" Jawabnya tak kalah dengan teriakan Sakura.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut –denyut mendengarkan dentuman lagu yang sangat kencang. Ia tak kuat lama –lama berada di sini, pandangannya bergulir kesetiap tempat. Gadis pink tersebut menemukan tempat bartender yang sedikit jauh dari lantai dance.

"Ino, kepalaku pusing aku mau mencari minum ya?" Ujarnya meminta izin pada sahabat pirangnya yang masih asik dengan dancenya. Ino menengok kearah sahabatnya, ia mengangguk membiarkan Sakura menemukan tempat yang menurutnya lebih nyaman. Sakura berjalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Ia mendudukan diri pada salah satu kursi. Di sini sedikit sepi dan membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

"Ingin minum apa nona?" Tanya seorang bartender pada Sakura.

"Jus alpukat saja" Jawabnya.

"Tunggu sebentar" Bartender tersebut meracik minuman yang di pesan Sakura.

"Baiklah ini waktu yang kalian tunggu –tunggu" Ucap seorang pembawa acara. "Inilah dia DJ Rei, selamat menyaksikan" Seketika suasana menjadi riuh, Sakura mengrenyikan kening bingung. 'Apa sih menariknya DJ Rei?' Batinnya.

"Ini nona, minum anda" Bartender tersebut memberikan segelas Jus alpukat padanya.

"Terima kasih" Ucapnya.

Musik berbunyi dengan kencang, namun kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih baik. Jantungnya tersa berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat. Memang DJ tak menyanyi, dia cuma menumpuk lagu dan memutarnya. Musik yang dimainkan pun terasa indah mengalun dengan kuat namun lembut.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura pada Bartender yang tengah mengeringkan gelas.

"Oh, itu DJ andalan kami, namanya DJ Rei" Jelasnya.

Sakura menatap pria itu, tubuh yang tinggi dengan penampilan yang keren, wajah yang termasuk kedalam kategori tampan dan rambut yang berwarna merah. 'Tunggu, kenapa rambutnya mirip dengan milik Onii –chan?' Pikirnya.

DJ Rei memutar piringan lagu menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang headphone. Pria itu mendongakkan wajah, mata hijau yang mirip dengan milik Sakura. Sakura terdiam ketika mendapati tatapan sang DJ mengarah padanya. Pria itu tersenyum kearahnya, wajah Sakura memerah dibuatnya. Ia memalingkan wajah membelakangi sang DJ.

Sepertinya ia perlu ke toilet untuk sedikit menenangkan fikirannya. Sakura mencuci kedua tangannya, kemudian ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada dalam toilet. "Apa yang ku pikirkan?" Ia menepuk –nepuk pipinya.

Drtt.. drtt… Ponselnya bergetar, ai membuka pesan dari Ino.

From : Ino Pig

Text : Kau dimana? Aku menunggumu di tempat bartender

Sakura tersenyum, sepertinya sahabat pirangnya sudah selesai dengan keasikannya itu. sakura berjalan menuju tempat diaman Ino berada. Namun tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang, orang itu memegang lengannya hingga ia tak terjatuh.

"Kau baik –baik saja?" Suara bass memasuki gendang telinganya. Sakura terkejut ketika melihat sosok pria yang ditabrak sekaligus menolongnya.

"DJ Rei" Ucapnya tanpa sadar, sang DJ tersenyum ketika mendapati namanya disebut. Sakura merasa pipinya memanas karena gugup. "Aku jadi penggemarmu" Ucapnya tanpa sadar. Sakura segera menutup mulutnya, setelah menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan di hadapan pria ini. 'Apa yang telah kukatakan… bodoh.. bodoh..' Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, aku senang sekali" Ucap pria itu, kemudian DJ Rei mengecup pipi kiri Sakura sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Sakura membeku di tempat, tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak,wajahnya pun terasa panas. 'Kami –sama, apa aku bermimpi? Jika iya tolong bangunkan aku sekarang juga' Jeritnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mohon maaf karena terlambat Update, sejak kemarin sibuk pendaftaran kuliah..Sankyu, untuk pada Reders, Silen Readers dan Viewers, mohon Komentar dan masukannya.

 **Wednesday, 19** **th** **August 2015**


End file.
